


A Lovely Couple

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Allen - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Undercover, dinner date, mission, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: You and Captain Allen go on an undercover mission.





	A Lovely Couple

“You know, when you asked me out to dinner, I wasn’t really expecting it to be a stakeout,” you said as you peered down at your menu.

“Yeah, well, I did want it to be just the two of us but we got a lead that one of Detroit’s major Red Ice dealers keep their product stored here. This is more of a recon mission anyway,” said Allen. He gave a quick look around the room, his eyes resting on the kitchen doors. “They have to be hiding it in the back somewhere, what do you think?”

“I think I’m going to get the shrimp carbonara. What about you?” you asked.

“I’m talking about the mission,” sighed Allen. “Haven’t you listened to a word I said?”

“C’mon, it’s our anniversary remember? You should start acting like it. This was where you took me out on our first date, remember?” you teased. “Or was this where we first met?”

“I thought you went over the script before we got here,” said Allen.

“I did,” you said defensively. “I just…forgot some details when it came to our roles.”

“I’m your husband. It’s our two-year anniversary and this is the place where I first took you out on a date. You’re the woman in the relationship, you should know everything.”

“That is a harmful stereotype and puts immense pressure on the woman’s part,” you said. “Let’s get some wine, it is a celebration after all.” You flagged own the waiter as he quickly approached the two of you.

“Are we ready to get started on the main course?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ll take the shrimp carbonara. What would you like dear?” you asked Allen.

“Uh, I’ll take the same,” he said.

“Perfect,” said the waiter. “Can I get you anything to drink? We have a great selection of our wines, may I suggest our house special of Pinot Noir? It goes excellent with the carbonara.”

“We’ll take it,” you said. The waiter nodded at the both of you and left as Allen gave you a look.

“We’re not supposed to be drinking on the job,” he growled.

“But it’s our anniversary,” you said as you took his hand. You lifted it your lips and gave small soft kisses. “As my husband, it’s your duty to make me happy, as I to you.”

Allen’s face grew red at your actions but didn’t pull away from you.

“L/N, this isn’t necessary-”

“Ah, ah, I’m your wife, you call me by my first name,” you reminded him.

“Okay, F/N,” mumbled Allen. You put his hand down and admired the ring on your own hand.

“Where did you get this anyways? Evidence room?” you asked.

“It was my mother’s,” said Allen. “She, uh, passed away a couple years back.”

“I’m sorry,” you said.

“Wasn’t your fault. Cancer’s a real bitch,” he murmured. “It looks good on you though. It’s a perfect fit.”

“Thanks,” you said. The small diamond shined bright against the overhead lamp and you couldn’t help but admire it. “It’s gorgeous, your dad had good taste in picking it out.”

“He’s a good man,” said Allen. His eyes traveled back toward the kitchen door and took a quick survey of the room. “The stash has to be somewhere in the kitchen. Maybe there’s another room back there…”

“Here is your Pinot Noir,” interrupted the waiter. You smiled as he poured the two of you a large glass of wine. “You’re food will be out shortly.” After thanking him, you took a sip of your wine and puckered your lips at the bitter taste.

“It tastes good, I guess,” you said. Allen took a sip and gave you a thoughtful expression.

“It’s actually pretty decent. It’s a shame that this place will close down if the lead follows through. Hopefully a new owner will take his place.”

“Here we are,” said the waiter as he approached the table. “Two shrimp carbonaras. Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“We’re fine, thank you,” said Allen.

You eagerly dug into your food while Allen picked at it, still observing the restaurant.

“You really should start eating. You look way to suspicious for someone celebrating their anniversary,” you said. “Just relax. In case anything goes wrong, Diaz has our backs.” You nodded your head over to where Diaz was sitting at the bar. He gave Allen a wide grin as he lifted his drink in salute.

“Ugh, does he have to be so obvious?” said Allen.

“Give him a break, it’s his first undercover. Would you rather have him play my husband instead?” you asked.

“No!” exclaimed Allen. “I mean, he wouldn’t even know how to handle a situation like this.”

“Oh really? Care to explain how you would go about that?” you smiled.

“Well, complimenting on how you look tonight for starters,” said Allen.

“And how do I look tonight?”

“You look beautiful,” he said, averting his gaze. “Red is a great color on you, and it’s my favorite.”

“Is that all?” you asked. It wasn’t everyday that a man you found attractive was willing to give out compliments so easily; you were going to take every opportunity you could get.

“You’re intelligent, brave, funny and probably one of the few people that I actually trust,” said Allen. Your eyebrows rose at his honesty and you suspected he wasn’t acting anymore.

“Anything else?” you said quietly. Allen took your left hand and rubbed your fingers, specially the one that wore the sparkling ring.

“If you were really my wife, I would do anything just so I could have the privilege of seeing you smile. You have no idea what it does to me, seeing you happy.” His hand reached out to you as he caressed the side of your cheek, his thumb trailing over your lips.

“Here’s the check-Oh! Sorry for interrupting. Might I say that you two are just the cutest couple here tonight? Have a good one and happy anniversary!” said the waiter. Allen pulled his hand away and you laughed at the scowl on his face.

“I think we’ve done a pretty convincing job here,” you said as Allen paid for the check.

“Yeah, but we still don’t know if the Red Ice is stored here or not,” said Allen. “I should’ve been more focused.”

“Don’t beat yourself up too much,” you said. The two of you got up from the booth and started to walk outside. “If it makes you feel any better, I noticed one of the kitchen staff have the wiry look on their face. He may know a thing or two about what really goes on around here.”

“We’ll come back tomorrow for questioning. Diaz can stay here a bit longer, see if he spots anything,” said Allen.

Allen held the door open and you instinctively grabbed his hand as the two of you walked to the parking lot.

“Uh, we don’t have to pretend anymore,” said Allen.

“You never know who might be watching,” you explained. “It’s best to keep in character until we’re completely out of sight.” Allen nodded as you noticed his hand squeeze yours a little harder than necessary.

When the two of you finally reached his car, he suddenly let go of your hand and pushed you up against his black truck.

“Allen, what are you do-”

Allen cut you off with an abrupt kiss as he encircled his arms around your body and pulled you close. You let out a gasp as he ran his fingers through your hair, his tongue ravishing your mouth. He broke the kiss and you began to feel dizzy at the wave of adrenaline.

“I know you’re not really my wife,” he whispered. “But maybe, we could just pretend for a little bit longer…”

You cradled his face in your hands and touched his forehead to his, whispering against his lips.

“I’d like that.”

The Next Day…

“Hey Captain! After you left, I asked around and it turns out that one of the dealer’s main buyers works as a cook. It’s not enough for a warrant, but we definitely have more of a lead than before,” said Diaz.

Allen sat at his desk and finished filling out the report from the night before on his computer.

“Good work. I’ll see if we can find a way to get one to search the place,” said Allen.

“Cool. Oh and by the way, you know that I heard everything you said to L/N through our radios, right?”

Allen’s eyes widened, completely forgetting the earpieces he made everyone wear before going into the restaurant.

“Fuck off, Diaz.”


End file.
